


It's for your eyes only, living for you solely (rus)

by la__glace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cheating, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mirror Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la__glace/pseuds/la__glace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Луи женаты, но не друг на друге. Но стараются сделать, чтобы это было так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's for your eyes only, living for you solely (rus)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's for your eyes only, living for you solely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679280) by [larrysbeanies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbeanies/pseuds/larrysbeanies). 



> Автор пишет, что вдохновилась песней Los Infieles (Изменники) группы Aventura.  
> Название – строчка из You're No Good - Major Lazer.

— Слушаю?

— _Лу, где ты?_

— Гарольд, я же говорил меня задержали в школе, так что я сейчас слегка застрял в пробке.

— _Слегка застрял? Как ты мог «слегка застрять» в пробке?_

— Ой, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Потерпи немного, я почти на месте.

— _Ладно, мне нужно быть дома часа через два, а ты знаешь, как я люблю проводить время с тобой._

Луи закатывает глаза, но чувствует, что краснеет. — Ой, отвянь. Буду к десяти часам.

 

***

 

На пути туда Луи не мог сдержать широкой улыбки. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя счастливым с другим человеком.

Он помнит длинные ночи, истерики, ссоры и, что важнее, пустота, появившаяся в его сердце, понемногу достигла размеров бездны. Он не винит Адама, конечно, нет, они оба ответственны за то, что решили пожениться, думая, что все их проблемы магическим образом решаться сами собой, сказав «да».

Адам сделал ему предложение спустя два месяца после выпуска из колледжа… Только Бог знает, зачем он сделал это… а Луи, будучи таким человеком, который не любит расстраивать людей, не мог сказать «нет». Ну, они встречались с 6 класса; он думал, что был влюблён.

Но потихоньку всё превратилось в мусор. Всё началось с того, что Адам стал задерживаться на работе; затем, когда Луи получил работу в местной старшей школе, Адам вообще перестал работать, поэтому он просто сидел дома, постоянно ничего не делая и прожигая жизнь… и _деньги_  Луи.

Они женаты уже шесть лет, впрочем, Луи не мог уйти от него, потому что Адам был единственным человеком в его жизни. Он был всем для Луи, и шатена страшило то, что могло бы случиться с ним, если бы они развелись. Так было до тех пор, пока он не встретил Гарри.

Гарри, парня с зелёными глазами, полными жизни. Гарри, парня с глупыми кудряшками. Гарри, парня с низким голосом и наполовину расстегнутыми рубашками, которые не скрывают его тату.

Гарри, парня, который тоже женат.

>>>>>> 

 

Луи даже не знает, как всё дошло до этого, на самом деле.

Однако же он помнит тот судьбоносный день довольно отчётливо.

Он опаздывал, потому что уснул за кухонным столом проверяя тесты (Адам не стал утруждать себя тем, чтобы разбудить его и заставить лечь в кровать), поэтому у него затекла шея. Что ещё хуже, добавив сахар в свой напиток, Луи обернулся и столкнулся с кем-то, разливая горячий кофе на свою рубашку.

Он помнит, что поднял глаза, намереваясь _убить_ этого идиота, когда почувствовал, что воздух пропал из лёгких потому что,  _вау_ , этот парень выглядел так, будто бы он сошёл с подиума Burberry. Луи также помнит, что на нём была дурацкая шляпа с полями (которую сейчас он считает очаровательной, но не говорит Гарри), а его глаза были полны беспокойства, потому что ему было действительно жаль, что он толкнул Луи.

Он помнит то, как Гарри хриплым голосом поинтересовался, всё ли нормально и не против ли он, если Гарри купит ему новый напиток.

Он также помнит, что бросил взгляд на его руку, в поисках тонкого золотого ободка на пальце.

Он никогда так не разочаровывался в жизни.

Луи помнит, что попросил Гарри не беспокоиться об этом, но Гарри всё равно купил ему ещё один кофе. Он помнит, что Гарри отдал ему свой джемпер, чтобы прикрыть его запачканную рубашку, и Луи очень странно смотрел на него, потому что «Эм, чувак, мы только что встретились. Как я верну его тебе?»

Луи помнит, как Гарри ответил: «Ну, думаю, тогда мне придется дать тебе свой номер».

Луи помнит, как Гарри подмигнул ему после этого.

Луи также помнит тот месяц, который стал первым разом, когда Луи изменил своему мужу за шесть лет.

 

>>>>>> 

 

Гарри даже не знает, как всё это произошло, на самом деле.

Ровно семь месяцев назад он был полностью и сумасшедше влюблен в свою жену, Анну.

Они поженились всего два года назад, и он помнит, что чувствовал, что ничего не может быть лучше в жизни, когда она сказала «да» в ответ на его предложение. Они встречались всего полтора года, но он был очень _уверен_.

Конечно же, так было до тех пор, как он встретил Луи.

Он точно не знал,  _почему_  он почувствовал разочарование, когда увидел, что у голубоглазого красавца было золотое кольцо на левой руке, потому что у него дома была жена с таким же кольцом, но на том парне был этот золотой аксессуар и в этом и была вся проблема.

Гарри любил флиртовать, поэтому, когда он добыл телефон Луи, он не чувствовал себя _слишком_ плохо; но сейчас, семь месяцев спустя, он знает, что пора принять решение: либо уйти от Анны и начать новую жизнь с Луи, или же порвать с этим красивым, потрясающим, волнующим  _парнем,_  с Луи, и снова быть верным Анне.

 

>>>>>> 

 

Луи замечает кудрявую голову, как только входит в холл отеля, но вместо того, чтобы подойти к нему, Томлинсон подходит к стойке ресепшн и намеренно к их с Гарри другу, Найлу, чтобы взять ключ от того же номера, который был свидетелем всех страстей Луи и Гарри в последние несколько месяцев.

Взяв ключ, он подходит к Гарри, касается его плеча и проходит к лифтам – это их бессловесный сигнал, означающий, что пора идти в их номер. Они едут на разных лифтах (Луи уверен, они никогда не встретятся с кем-то знакомым, но Гарри настаивает на полной осторожности) и Луи входит в комнату первым. Он входит и снимает обувь; слышит, как открывается дверь, и оборачивается, улыбаясь, когда видит, что Гарри развязывает свой галстук и запускает руку в свои длинные волосы, закрывая дверь за собой.

В комнате можно было почувствовать напряжение. Желание обладать друг другом, чувствовать прикосновение пробегает по их телам.

Тишина продолжается около пяти секунд до тех пор, пока Гарри не издает что-то похожее на рык и приближается к Луи, обхватывает его задницу и настойчиво целует, тяжело дыша через нос. На секунду он прерывает поцелуй: «Боже, я так скучал», — говорит Стайлс, и вновь целует Луи.

Луи тихо стонет, руки Гарри так приятно массажируют его половинки, скользят в джинсы и грубо хватают их. Он чувствует напряжение Гарри, когда тот касается его кожи, и широко улыбается. — У меня для тебя подарок.

Гарри отстраняется и ухмыляется. — Ну, продолжай.

Луи хватает Гарри за руку и толкает его на кровать, садясь на её край. Он слегка отодвигается и начинает расстегивать свою рубашку, снимая её с себя, затем разворачивается, начиная расстёгивать свои черные джинсы.

Он смотрит через плечо на Гарри, опирающегося на плечи, наслаждаясь шоу. Гарри кусает нижнюю губу, когда видит кружево, выглядывающее из-под ткани джинсов Луи.

Луи медленно спускает свои штаны, ощущая взгляд Гарри на каждом сантиметре своего тела; он отбрасывает их и разворачивается, и приближаясь к Стайлсу, обхватывает его ногами, обвивая руками его шею и наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать его, оставив всю грубость позади на время.

Он начинает опускаться на член Гарри, всё ещё скрытый под одеждой, и начинает целовать его шею, спускаясь вниз, и Гарри практически забывает о том, что хотел серьёзно поговорить с Луи. Практически.

— Малыш, — выдыхает Гарри. Он скользит руками к бёдрам и талии, нежно поглаживает его попку через кружевные трусики. Стайлс открывает глаза, и его взгляд привлекает зеркало в полный рост, стоящее у стены прямо перед кроватью, и это… вау.

Это выглядит абсолютно пошло: слегка загорелая кожа Луи контрастирует с темно-синим цветом кружева, оно буквально подчеркивают полноту его половинок, а Гарри до сих пор в своей расстегнутой белой рубашке и строгих брюках, его руки лежат поверх бёдер Луи. Ему очень хочется иметь такую фотографию.

Но сейчас есть и дела поважнее.

— Луи, — говорит Гарри, оттаскивая Луи от себя за бёдра. Голубые глаза уже будто заволокло пеленой, щёки Луи покраснели, а его вмиг надутые губы заставляют Гарри желать трахать их обладателя до тех пор, пока он не сможет ходить.  _Но есть и дела поважнее_.

— Я хотел поговорить об этом. — Он указывает на их положение сейчас, в надежде, что Луи понимает, о чем он.

Томлинсон понимает, а Гарри наконец может говорить, потому что дыхание Луи будто прекращается вместе с его движениями на бёдрах Гарри. На секунду Луи напрягается и  _нет, нет, это не то, что хотел Гарри_. Он не хотел, чтобы его малыш расстраивался, и именно это он и говорит ему.

— Нет, малыш, не расстраивайся, — говорит он, выводя круги на тазобедренных косточках Луи, каждый раз скользя под кружево. — Мне просто нужно убедиться, понимаешь ли ты, о чем я говорю. Мы уже довольно давно занимаемся этим, я знаю, что ты не счастлив, и я хочу сделать тебя счастливым. Эти семь месяцев я чувствовал такое, чего никогда не чувствовал с Анной. Я думал, что у меня было всё, когда мы были вместе, но ты единственный, с кем я хочу быть, Луи. Только с тобой.

Гарри смахивает слезу под правым глазом Луи и оставляет на его губах сдержанный поцелуй. Луи глубоко вдыхает, потому что не чувствовал себя настолько любимым _вечность,_  и он знает, что нужно сделать.

— Гарри, — начинает он. — Ты знаешь, что я не могу просить тебя о чем-то настолько масштабном. Ты прав, я несчастен, но, когда я с тобой, всё по-другому. Благодаря тебе я чувствую себя новым человеком, и я очень хочу продолжать видеться с тобой, но… — Он замолкает, потому что не знает, что еще сказать.

Гарри будто бы читает его мысли. — Ты ведь напуган, да?

— Да, Гарри, я напуган. — Луи вздыхает. — Мне страшно, потому что Адам был для меня всем до тех пор, пока я не встретил тебя, и мне  _страшно_  подумать о том, какая жизнь будет с тобой. Боюсь, что я не научусь любить тебя достаточно хорошо, потому что ты просто, блять, удивительный, _прекрасный_. Всё это время ты слишком потрясающе обходился со мной, а я был просто трусом, не мог поговорить насчет этой ситуации; я беспокоюсь о том, что наши отношения будут такими всегда. Ты всегда такой открытый и любящий, а я веду себя как идиот, скрываю что-то от тебя, я просто не знаю, как правильно выразить себя.

Гарри снова целует его в губы. — Знаешь, можешь не беспокоиться о том, что не знаешь, как правильно выразить себя, мы поработаем над этим вместе. Я всегда буду рядом и, если тебе нужно какое-то время, чтобы разрешить проблему с Адамом, я буду помогать тебе настолько, насколько это возможно. Я могу помочь, Лу; ты уже перешел ту черту, когда тебе была страшна близость со мной, и это один из множества шагов, над которыми мы можем поработать. Не бойся отпустить, я буду поддерживать на протяжении оставшегося пути.

Луи делает глубокий вдох и кивает, на лице Гарри появляется настолько широкая улыбка, что его глаза кажутся похожими на щёлки.

— Так, мы всё-таки делаем это? — спрашивает он.

Луи смеётся и снова кивает, вставая на колени, чтобы поцеловать Гарри, сильнее прижимаясь к высокому парню. Гарри проводит руками по телу Томлинсона, наслаждаясь тем фактом, что вскоре он сможет назвать его своим парнем, как сегодня.

— Трахни меня, Гарри, — отчаянно просит Луи прямо в губы Гарри.

Гарри затыкает его поцелуем и запускает правую руку в трусы Луи сзади, касается пальцем еще сухой дырочки, чувствуя, как вздрагивает Луи. Убирает руку и просит Луи встать на секунду, идет к своей сумке, чтобы взять бутылочку смазки, которую он приносит всегда, когда встречается с Луи (потому что обычно Луи забывает её).

Он возвращается в ту же позу, в какой сидел раньше, и Луи снова обхватывает его, грубо целует и оттягивает его волосы. Гарри хрипло стонет и проводит языком по нижней губе Луи. Как только Томлинсон слегка приоткрывает рот, Гарри берет под контроль поцелуй. На секунду прерываясь, чтобы смочить пальцы в смазке, Гарри начинает целовать шею Луи, двигаясь всё ниже, последний кладет голову на плечо Гарри, когда чувствует, что Гарри отодвигает трусики вбок и начинает надавливать на дырочку указательным пальцем.

Луи тихо стонет Стайлсу на ухо, когда тот без труда проталкивает палец внутрь.

— Да? Ты же будешь для меня хорошим мальчиком, тебе ведь нравится это, так? — спрашивает он Луи, добавляя второй палец к указательному.

Гарри недолго трахает его двумя пальцами, а вскоре добавляет и третий, начиная двигать ими быстрее, грубее, целуя шею и успокаивающе поглаживая левой рукой низ спины.

Гарри вытаскивает пальцы, когда ему кажется, что Луи достаточно раскрепостился, он собирается достать из кармана презерватив, но Луи останавливает его, смотря прямо в глаза. — Я хочу чувствовать тебя, — шепчет он.

Гарри молча кивает и расстегивает штаны, избавляя свой член от тесноты. Луи обхватывает его, встает на колени и трет головку о свою дырочку, делая её влажной от смазки. Он медленно опускает бёдра на член Гарри, широко раскрывая рот (похоже, он всегда забывает о том, какой Гарри большой).

Когда он касается задницей кожи бёдер Гарри, Луи чувствует себя таким заполненным.

— Блять, — скулит он, зажмуривая глаза. — Ты такой большой.

Гарри ухмыляется и начинает медленно входить в Луи, наблюдая за тем, как его малыш теряет голову. — Ну да, малыш, ты ведь уже давно выяснил это.

Луи уже было собирался сострить, но тут его телефон начинает звонить. Он и Гарри смотрят на загоревшийся экран телефона, и там значится имя Адама, будто он знает, что происходит. Луи обеспокоенно смотрит на Гарри, и тот просто говорит: «Ответь».

Томлинсон смотрит на него с выражением типа «ты-сошел-с-ума». — Если не ответишь, будет подозрительно!

В чем-то он и прав, но... — Не считаешь нужным _прекратить_  трахать меня,  _ах_ , перед тем как я возьму трубку?  _Господи, блять, Гарри._

Гарри смотрит на него с хитрым оскалом и целует местечко между плечом и шеей. — Не-а.

Луи закатывает глаза настолько сильно, насколько это возможно, когда в тебя вколачивается очень большой член, и дотягивается до телефона.

— Алло? — говорит Луи, осознавая сейчас, что если он уймёт дрожь в голосе, то Адам поймет, что что-то не так.

— Луи, Майкл сказал, что видел тебя в холле отеля. Где ты? — Голос Адама звучит раздраженно.

Луи смотрит на Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза, одними губами говоря ему: «Что-то пошло не так». Он возвращает внимание к звонку, придумывая на ходу извинение. — Оу, да, мне пришлось здесь остановиться, так как, думаю, я что-то не то съел во время обеда, мне было плохо и мне была очень нужна ванная. До дома не мог дотерпеть, потому что на трассе ужасные пробки. Я всё еще здесь.

Гарри тихо подхихикивает над неубедительными извинениями Луи и надувает губы, когда Томлинсон бьёт его в грудь. Гарри начинает трахать Луи быстрее, держа половинки его попки порознь, и поглядывая в зеркало на его дырочку, которая принимает член кудрявого полностью, она уже такая красная и растянутая. Двумя пальцами Гарри касается того места, где их части тела встречаются и чувствует, что Луи вздрагивает. Он прикусывает плечо Луи и продолжает трахать его, наслаждаясь тем, как его дырочка сжимается и разжимается, это знак того, что он уже на грани того, чтобы кончить.

— Мой Бог! — слетает с губ Луи. Гарри ехидно улыбается и слышит, что Луи пытается придумать новое объяснение, но Стайлсу всё равно; он просто хочет, чтобы его малыш кончил.

Он отпускает его правую половинку и достает рукой член Луи из трусиков, размазывая предэякулят по головке и начинает водить рукой по стволу. Еще три движения и Луи кончает, пронизывая тишину в комнате тихим стоном.

Гарри помогает ему справиться с оргазмом, вдалбливаясь сильнее, давая возможность кончить себе. Вскоре после Луи кончает и Гарри с легким кряхтением и отпускает вторую ягодицу Луи.

Луи замечает, что в комнате снова тихо он притягивает к себе Луи, видя, что он уже не говорит по телефону. И всё же он выглядит расслабленным и довольным, так что Гарри догадывается, что он ничего не испортил.

Он вытаскивает член из Луи и кладет того на кровать. Он избавляется от одежды и направляется в ванную за влажным полотенцем. Очистив шатена, они оба накрываются покрывалом, Луи прижимается спиной к груди Гарри и чувствует себя в полной безопасности.

Они решат все свои проблемы завтра, а сейчас в тишине этого гостиничного номера им хорошо и в объятиях друг друга.

 


End file.
